Chaetophobia
by Pachamama9
Summary: Yaxley terrifies a young Muggleborn girl during interrogation. One-shot.


_A/N: Yaxley terrifies a newly captured Muggleborn girl._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

The Mudbloods learned to fear Yaxley. When he walked into the interrogation building, they shivered and cowered, trying to duck under his gaze. Even if they didn't know his name, they would spot his long, blonde ponytail and scream. He liked hearing them try to stammer out long apologies and excuses when he raised his wand against them. It made him feel... powerful. There was nothing they could do once they were in the interrogation chair and Dolores Umbridge sat high above. She would send him to pace back and forth in front of the victim like a snake. "It unnerves them," she told him. "A scared Mudblood is an obedient Mudblood."

Today, he strode into the interrogation room with the idiotic Dolores Umbridge at his side. In the chair, with her wrists chained to the arms with golden metal, was a little girl barely older than his own nephew. He smirked. His nephew was of perfect, pure blood, but this child... She was shaking violently, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her strawberry-blonde hair was frizzy and unkempt, and the right side was matted with blood. One of the Snatchers must have smacked her one when they caught her.

"Name?" he asked Umbridge as they sat down.

The dark-haired woman tangled her fingers in the chain of the strange necklace she wore around her neck. "Charlotte Heath," she answered, removing her hand from her jewelry and flipping through her clipboard.

"Crime?"

"Muggle-born witch." The high-pitched, haughty tone of Umbridge's voice vexed Yaxley, but he did not mind her. She knew how to get the job done, especially when it came to filthy Mudbloods. When she spoke, they listened. Mostly because they had no other options.

"But—" began the man from the other side of Umbridge. "But she's not even Hogwarts age yet. How do you know—"

"Her records say her natural magic burned down her home. She's also injured several Muggles with it. One shrunk to the size of a gnome. We're sure." She adjusted her obnoxiously pink sweater and leaned forward in her chair to peer down at the girl. "Your name is Charlotte Heath?" she asked. The girl started to cry, too scared to even speak. "Is your name Charlotte Heath?" she repeated, growing more frustrated with her lack of answer. The child only sobbed louder. Yaxley rolled his eyes. Umbridge pursed her lips. "Yaxley, if you please."

He grinned. This was what he was here for. He plucked his wand out of his pocket, sneering slightly, and moved down the set of steps to where the child was. He watched as she shrunk away from him as he approached, as if she could sense him with her eyes shut. He twirled his wand between his fingers and then pointed. "Crucio," he said.

She shrieked, her little fingers curling into fists. She thrashed from side to side to side, screaming, until he yanked the curse off of her. Her body relaxed, soft moans of pain escaping her. Yaxley guessed that she'd never experienced the Cruciatus Curse before.

"Now," continued the woman, "would you like to confirm your name?" Charlotte Heath nodded over and over, tears still running down her cheeks. "And you are six years old?" Another nod. The interrogation continued until the Heath girl began to sob uncontrollably, her ear pressed against her shoulder. Umbridge sighed in exasperation. "Yaxley...?"

He Crucioed the girl until her throat became too raw to scream and she just made odd choking noises. When she was released from his spell for the umpteenth time, she stared blankly at him, barely conscious inside of her mind. As he paced back in forth beside her, he soon realized that her eyes were not following his eyes. They were following his hair. She recognized him by his distinctive ponytail. When he flipped around to speak to Umbridge, he could hear the child let out an audible, terror-stricken gasp, going an even whiter shade of pale. Her entire body would tense and shift when he neared. _It seemed,_ he thought, _that she was not afraid of him._ He struck her with another painful curse. The funny thing was, she seemed to be afraid of his hair.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review._

 _Challenges used:_

 _Fanfiction Writing Month: November [701]_

 _Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge - #260 (location) Ministry of Magic_

 _If You Dare Challenge - #776 (A whiter shade of pal_ _e)_

 _Character Diversity Boot Camp - #1 (building), Yaxley_

 _The Golden Snitch - Through The Universe - #80 (Ice) - (character) Yaxley_

 _The Golden Snitch - Dreamcatchers - #7 (Nightmare) Write a story featuring a known 'dark' character._

 _The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Draco Malfoy - 10 inch - Write about a Slytherin character._

 _365 Prompts - #303 (past tense - style)_


End file.
